Never Traveled This Far
by Kingfrosty 00
Summary: It was supposed to be a routine mission. Travel too New Vegas and negotiate terms on D.C and the Mojave coming together, would've made both places so much safer. But after a little run in, nothing will ever be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**Moments Like This**

"Hey Dad, wait up!" yelled a young child no older than 12. He wore a baseball cap over his head and had on blue overalls that read the numbers "101" on the back. His father, James, wore his usual lab coat attire and had his hair freshly cut and tidy. He was in a hurry to speak with the overseer, not having the time to talk he just replied with "Not right now son, I'm busy" and carried on. The child just stood there, saddened that his Dad never had time for him anymore. "I just wanted to show you my test scores... I did really good" he whispered to himself, holding the paper in his hands. He looked at the score and it said "100%, great job!" written in the top right corner.

"Freaking nerd" commented Butch as he walked past, shoving him out of the way.

"Don't call him that!" came the voice of Amata, having his back as usual. This cause him to smile. "At least he has smarts, what do you have" she said, Butch turned around and was about to reply until Officer Kendall came over.

"Butch, you causing trouble again" he said, looking at Butch.

"Whatever, I've got better things to do" Butch replied, walking off.

"That kid, always getting into trouble. Don't be causing any mischief now kids" he said, walking away.

"We showed him, didn't we" she said.

"Sure did"

"Now wake up"

"Wha?"

"Wake up boss" she said again, before everything faded to black and his eyes were blinded.

"Oh God, my eyes" said the Lone Wanderer, now awake from his dreams and back in reality. He slowly reopened his eyes and the first face that came into view was Butch, from childhood bully to his closest friend.

"Lets go, its morning and the new Tunnel Snakes are ready to ride again baby, woo!"

"I've told you this multiple times, we are not Tunnel Snakes"

"But c'mon, it just slides off the tongue so smoothly. And we fight like Snakes anyway, we sneak up on our opponents and get right up in their face and stuff" he said confidently. "And you still have the Tunnel Snake jacket I gave you, don't try lying"

"Whatever" he replied, just giving up. "Wheres Charon and Dogmeat?"

"They went to get some more water, I've been drinking this like a beast. Ever since Charon turned on the purifier" he said, a empty bottle of water in his hands. "And you boss"

"You don't have to call me that ya know" he replied, Butch just shrugged in response.

"But your the boss so yeah, thats your title to me"

"I've told you this multiple times as-well, we are all equals"

"But your always calling the shots" he replied.

"And you hold my contract" added Charon.

"Oh God!" shouted the duo.

"Need to put a bell on you" said Butch. "Anyway, yeah boss and theirs that so. I think I won"

*Bark!* came the input of Dogmeat. Only one that could understand him was Alex, formerly known as the Lone Wanderer. But ever since finding his friends, he didn't really feel like that name suited him.

"Whatever, should we get a move on. Were almost there anyway"

"Whatever you say boss" said Butch and Charon in unison, fist bumping as they followed. Dogmeat just walked alongside Alex, his tongue hanging out in joy. He smiled as they began walking, Charon has really opened up since they first met.

* * *

"Whatever Cass!" replied Six, walking out of Gomorrah as Rex walked alongside him. They were both soon followed by Cass and Veronica.

"Don't yell at me, it's not my fault that you suck at those... what are those games called again?" she asked, the smell of alcohol strong on her breath. Veronica just held her nose and responded.

"Blackjack?"

"Yeah, Blackjack" she said, her walk wasn't exactly straight. She stumbled with every step, Veronica held her as she walked.

"It's a stupid game anyway" he replied, pulling a bottle of Whiskey out of his jacket and taking a giant gulp then ending with a burp. The three had this usual ritual where they would always go straight to Gomorrah whenever they got back into New Vegas and get completely smashed. But one would always have to remain sober for that walk home, this time it was Veronica who stayed sober. It was a silly ritual, but was always fun. Even if they started fighting among each other. "Right Rex, who even invented the stupid thing" he asked his trusty canine who, as always, agreed with Six. "Thank you, have a steak" he replied, throwing the said meat into the air. Rex leaped high and devoured it in one bite.

"Guess where off home then, to our personal bar!" he said, pointing in the direction of the Lucky 38. There personal haven in New Vegas.

"It's late, don't you think you guys have had enough"

"Enough is never enough!" yelled Cass, Six yelled in agreement.

"Ugh, fine" she said, giving up.

* * *

"These people sure are taking there time" said Charon, leaning against the door of the Lucky 38.

"Yeah, no shit. Its freaking night, it's 1 am in the freaking morning. I'm tired, can't we just come back later and go rent a room" complained Butch.

"Nope, not spending another cap. I mean, who the hell charges that much to get into a city where you have to spend even more!"

"We have the caps, why are you always so stingy with the caps" Butch replied.

"Because we worked hard for these, and I refuse to waste them on needless things"

"And you said you weren't in charge" said Charon. Alex just sighed.

"Whatever, fuck this place" said Butch, giving the door a big front kick. Then a couple seconds later a bottle just barely missed his head and smashed onto the door in front of him. "What the hell!" he yelled turning around and seeing some guy, 2 chicks and a robot dog.

"Don't ever disrespect my place like that!"

* * *

 _ **That feels like a good place to end the beginning of this chapter. Hello people of the internet and welcome, to this story. Now as you can see I've decided to start in the world of Fallout instead of the usual wake up in Remnant sort of deal, this is my first time writing as-well so hopefully its a good debut. Please, forgive any mistakes I've made with the lore of the Fallout-o-verse. It's going to be AU-ish and I hope you readers see past that, I'm hoping that I do this good. Please leave a review telling me how it was, would be much appreciated. And maybe follow and favourite while your at it, would show me that you like it.**_

 _ **Thanks again people of the internet, until next chapter. Farewell.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**What Happens In Vegas...**

"Hey, who are they?" asked Cass drunkenly, pointing at a group of strangers standing around the entrance of the Lucky 38.

"I don't know, but who the hell do they think they are. Standing around my door, let's see what they want" said Six, Rex barked in agreement and Veronica nodded while Cass just reached for her holster.

"No guns Cass" said Veronica, moving her hand away from the gun. "Let's just see what they want"

"These guys look like- the fuck did he just do?" asked Six, he just saw the guy with leather jacket kick his door. "Motherfucker" he said, downing the rest of his bottles Whiskey and throwing the empty at the guys head. He just missed the guys head, the guys turned around and glared directly at the group. "What the hell!"

"Don't ever disrespect my place like that!" replied Six, flipping off the guy.

* * *

"The hell, I will fuck you up dude!" replied Butch angrily. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Switchblade, he ran down the stairs and charged straight for Six. He jumped forward, aiming to shank his neck but was tackled mid air by the robot dog. Now he was trying to get the dog off him as the dog tried biting his neck, Butch was soon saved by Dogmeat as he bravely rammed the robot dog off Butch. "Thanks boy" he said, leaping to his feet quickly. Now the two dogs were fighting each other.

"Hell no!"yelled one of the girls as she gave huge headbutt to Butch, he dropped to the ground, holding his head in pure pain.

"What the fuck!"

* * *

"Asshole" said Cass before passing out drunkenly, Six watched as the guy who kicked his door laid on the ground. He was holding his head in pain, and Six saw this as the perfect opening. He was ready to stomp the guys head until he was grabbed by the ghoul that was with them.

"I don't think so" said the ghoul, picking up Six and ramming him head first into the ground. Six had no armor on at all and his head was fully exposed to the concrete, he felt the full effect. He was too drunk and sore to stay conscious and just laid there, slowly passing out. He laid there and watched, as Veronica stopped Rex from attacking. The guy from the other group, the one who didn't get involved in the fight, was pulling the other dog back. That was the last thing he saw, before giving up and going unconscious. But before he fully went out, he mumbled one last thing. "Fuck... these... guys"

* * *

"Maybe I slammed him too hard?" said Charon, looking at the man he made unconscious.

"Damn right you did, big mistake!" he heard the last girl conscious say before he turned and had his mouth filled with a Brass Knuckle. He felt the full effect of the hay-maker and dropped to the ground back-first. He slowly got back up but didn't get past his knees as the girls boot connected with his jaw, hard. He dropped back to the ground, and still slowly got up. The girl was about to swing another hit until Alex came out of nowhere and caught her leg.

"Don't fuck with my friends" was all he said, then he gave her a straight jab into her mouth.

* * *

Veronica fell back in disbelief, this guy was good. His punch was a proper punch, simple and effective. And the speed, it was like, almost instant. Usually she would be able to match that, she could usually drop a dude with the first punch. One hit and there out cold, but these people were different. She liked different, she stood and was ready this time. The guy stood there with the stupidest stance shes ever seen, he had openings everywhere. She faked a jab, missing the guys head on purpose and followed with a huge elbow that connected with his jaw nicely. She heard a satisfying crack.

She quickly jumped back, she knows not to get cocky. That's how she usually loses.

* * *

"Ow" said Alex aloud, opening and shutting his mouth repeatedly. "Well, that hurt" was all he said, getting ready for the second round. Charon was standing, and so was Butch, both ready to back him up. Dogmeat had come back to Alex's side. The numbers were in his favor, he had the obvious advantage. She had no choice but to give up. "Can we talk now?" he asked, she had no other option then to say yes.

"Guess I have to don't I" she said, standing there patiently waiting.

"Great, that's what we wanted to come here for in the first place. Now, we came here to talk to a guy by the name of... um... what was it?" he asked his friends.

"I don't know" replied Butch, holding his knife in his hands.

"Neither" added Charon. Dogmeat just did a little dog shrug.

"Ughhh, I think he had a number in his name?"

* * *

'A number, they can't be talking about Six... could he?' she thought, wondering just who these guys were. Rex barked at the other dog, which the other dog replied. Veronica had no clue what they were saying, but somehow the guy who seemed to be the leader could understand his dog as if it was speaking English. 'Oh God, these guys can't seriously be who I think they are'

* * *

"Well... this is going to be awkward then, isn't it boy" he said to the dog, before looking at the girl. "Is this guy laying here Courier Six by any chance?" he asked, she nodded before replying.

"Thats quite a way to greet the people your trying to get to help you, do you do that to most of your allies? Or are we just a special occasion" she said. "Names Veronica by the way, help me take these guys inside maybe?" she asked sarcastically.

"Come on you two, lets get these guys inside" he said, Charon carrying Six inside bridal style while Butch threw Cass over his shoulder and the robot dog just followed Dogmeat inside. 'Fuck my life'

* * *

 _ **Follow(s)**_

 _ **redcollector**_

 _ **thatdog2001**_

 _ **thedark2**_

 _ **Favorite(s)**_

 _ **redcollector**_

 _ **thedark1**_

 ** _Phoenix Champion_**

 ** _Potat0_**

 ** _Random Guy Dude_**

 ** _Vlad Tempest_**

 _ **Review(s)**_

 _ **Guest - Thats what I mean by AU-ish**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks so much for the feedback, with your follows, favorites and review. Appreciate it so much, you's are the best. Hope the chapter was satifactory for everyone who read, and thanks everyone that viewed it. Hope chapter 2 was satisfying, chapter 3 will be up soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Worst Introduction Ever... Of All Time**

"Love the moment... hate the after effects" said Six as he slowly woke up, he felt like he had just battled a entire nest of Deathclaws by himself with no clothes and no weapons. So he basically felt like death. "Never drinking again"

"Don't lie to yourself" came the voice of Cass, Six looked around. She was lying right next to him on the double bed in his room. "The alcohols hold is too strong" she joked, laughing at her own little joke. "Ouch, laughing makes it worse" she said, still smiling. Six stared at that smile, it was genuine. He liked that, she had changed a lot since they first met.

"Whelp, lets start the day" he said, slowly getting up from the bed. He was still in his same clothes, dirtied white shirt with a damaged brown duster on top, damaged black cargo pants with his usual combat boots. The armor plates and mask were stored in his Pip-Boy, which he still had on his left arm. Cass was still in her usual cowgirl outfit, minus the hat. She didn't know where it was. Cass followed and the duo left the room and went straight into the elevator, missing the letter left by Veronica. What it said was

 _Hey Six and Cass, meet you guys down stairs. And  
_ _don't hit the people I'm with when you get down  
_ _here, there the lot from D.C. Thanks  
_ _\- Veronica xx_

* * *

"You really think they'll be alright with us?" asked Alex, the group was hesitant of Six and Cass. Hoping they don't remember the little "mistake" as Alex called it. "We got them pretty bad"

"It'll be fine, they were drunk" she replied without much confidence. "Besides, Six is a good guy... sort of, he's kinda... selfish at times" she stated, Rex barked in agreement.

"Oh, very reassuring" he replied sarcastically.

"I'll be back, just gonna get some grub" she said, walking out with Rex following.

"Boss, you think this guy will hear you out?" asked Butch, with Dogmeat barking in agreement. Alex wondered too himself.

'Would he?'

* * *

As the elevator door opened, Six and Cass saw a lot of strangers. That also looked really familiar.

"Who are these people?" whispered Cass, Six shrugged and had already gotten a Holy Grenade out. Cass noticed it. "So you want us to die with them, idiot"

"That's true, but can never be to careful" he replied back quietly, he put it into his pocket instead of digitizing it into his Pip-Boy. Now he held his hand on his Sequoia Revolver in his hands, aiming it at the intruders while Cass had her Hunting Rifle aimed at them. Before they both yelled in unison

* * *

"Don't move!" came the unified yell of a man and women. Alex and the group turned around, seeing the duo of Six and Cass standing there aiming at the group. Alex saw butch slowly going for his 10mm Pistol.

"Butch, leave it" he said, Butch hesitated at first wanting too badly grab it. But thought against it in the end.

"Whatever you say boss"

"The fuck are you people!" asked Cass angrily. "And why do you look so... familiar?" she asked. "You!" she yelled, running towards Butch before Six stopped her.

* * *

"Calm down! Why'd you get so mad all of a... sudden" he said, looking at the group and noticing Charon. They both remembered everything from last night. "I'll... I'll destroy you!" he yelled furiously, a Power Fist coming over his right hand. He jumped a rail and quickly charged Charon while Cass grabbed her Hunting Rifle and aimed directly for Butch's head, but before she could pull the trigger Veronica and Rex blocked the duo's path. Rex stood in front of Charon while Veronica blocked Cass's shot.

"What are you doing Veronica!" questioned Cass, trying to aim around Veronica.

"You to Rex, do you remember what he did to me!" questioned Six, Rex hated disobeying his master. But he knows Six will appreciate this, he stood firm in front of him. "Rex... why?" he said, this line was the one Rex dreaded most. He hated those two words. He just barked an explanation, Rex knew he would understand if he explained. While Rex dealt with Six, Veronica had to deal with the hot-headed Cass.

"If you don't move, I'll put a bullet in both of you!" she yelled, knowing Veronica wouldn't believe her.

"Come on, your gonna try that line? Were like besties Cass, you won't hurt me" she said, she whispered to Butch _"Stay behind me while I walk too her"._ Butch nodded and they walked. "Put it down, these are those guys from D.C. The ones from the letter"

"I don't care who they are, he knocked me unconscious"

"You knocked yourself out, I still have the bruise too prove it" he said, pointing at it. It was a purplish black mark that took up most of his forehead. "How come mine is so much more worse than yours anyway!" he questioned angrily, Cass's gun still aimed at them.

"Well, thats only cause' you were trying too take out my friends!"

"He threw a bottle at my head!"

"You kicked my door! And I missed anyway" came the voice of Six, he was much more calm and Rex was happy. "Cass, put the gun down. Everything's good" he said, Cass aimed for a bit longer before finally strapping her gun back onto her back. "Now shake his hand, no more drama" he ordered, Cass sighed as she walked toards Butch, her hands in her pockets and a pout on her face. She was soon in front of Butch, and he noticed she was sort of pretty. She held her hand out, but before they could shake hands she hit him with a huge uppercut and he dropped flat onto his butt. He couldn't believe he got dropped by this chick.

"Now were even" she said, crouching down to him as he sat there holding his chin. She held her hand out waiting.

"Whatever" he said, shaking her hand. His chin hurt like hell now.

"Well... that was a thing" said Alex, him and Dogmeat joining the group. "Shall we... introduce ourselves?" he questioned.

"Go ahead" said Six, pulling up a chair and sitting down. Everyone else did the same thing, and they didn't notice but they were in a circle with the dogs lying next to there masters. Alex stood from his chair, clearing his throat then speaking. "Well, my name is Alex Almodover. This here is Butch, Charon and the best companion dog anybody could ever ask for... Dogmeat!" he said happily, Dogmeat sat there proudly. He licked his masters face in enjoyment before settling down.

"What sort of introduction is that!" asked Butch, Charon nodding in agreement. "I mean come on, me and Charon deserve a better introduction"

"I agree, I mean we do help you a lot" added Charon.

"And I appreciate it, but Dogmeat helps me emotionally"

"That is just... a pathetic excuse" stated Charon, Butch huffed and sat down in a childish manner.

"Didn't want a cool introduction anyway" said Butch, he gave up and so did Charon who just sat down.

"Okay... that was a thing" said Six before standing up. "Anyway, I'm Six or Courier. Either name is fine, and thes-

"Why do you have a weird name?" asked Alex, interrupting Six.

"Why do you have a normal name?" he replied, causing Alex too be quiet. "Thank you, now. I'm Six or Courier, any name can be used. And these are my crew, Cass, Veronica and the REAL best companion dog anybody could ever ask for... REX!" he yelled, Rex had a prideful look as he sat there with his tongue hanging. Six patted his head with a smug look, staring straight at Alex and Dogmeat.

 _"How dare"_ Alex whispered too himself before standing. "My Dogmeat is a mighty dog companion who was able too take out a raider camp by himself!" said Alex. Butch, Charon and Dogmeat all looked at each other.

 _"When did that ever happen?"_ Butch whispered too the other two. Dogmeat shrugged while Charon just rolled with it.

"Oh yeah! My Rex took out an entire Super Mutant camp by himself!" claimed Six, his team did the same thing.

 _"First time I'm hearing about this one"_ said Cass, the other two just nodding in agreement.

"Dogmeat could take on a Super Mutant Behemoth by himself!"

"Rex could take on an Deathclaw Behemoth!"

"That is a lie cause they don't exist!"

"Stop!" shouted Cass, sick of the arguing. "Now, didn't you D.C people come here for a reason? You wanted to expand into our territory or something?" she asked. Six and Alex glared at each other, both were thinking.

'We'll settle this argument later'

"Anyway, I just wanted to ask. What would you say too, territorial expansion?" asked Alex, Six sat back down thinking. "I mean, I personally think its a great idea. If the Mojave and D.C could come together, it would make both places a lot safer and would set a great example to others"

"How would us coming together make a great example? And how would you "move" D.C to here?" replied Six.

"It would make a great example cause' raiders would think twice about attacking any of our settlements, cause' if they messed with any place in D.C. Both of our lands would come down hard on them, and if they messed with any Mojave places then the same thing. And I wouldn't be "moving" D.C here, its more of a if D.C is in too much trouble then you back us up and if the Mojave is in too trouble same thing goes. Its more an alliance than an expansion" Alex explained, Six actually liked that plan.

"Thats actually not bad, like really. What do you's think?" he asked his companions.

"Well, could always use more allies" said Veronica.

"And these guys are strong, so... I'm down" added Cass.

"Well, it's settled. I guess were in a alliance" he said, standing and walking towards Alex. Once he stood in front of him, they shook hands, the D.C and Mojave alliance had begun. It seemed nothing but good times and sunshine were gonna happen from here... but certain "people" had other plans, like maybe... send these people too a totally different planet, just for there amusement.

* * *

 **"Why are you doing this!"** asked a strange being, as he laid there helplessly. His arms were broken from the fighting and his legs were too strained from the dodging.

 **"Cause' I can, these chumps think that its gonna go that smoothly for them... they got another thing COMING!"** finished another unknown person before he made a Knife appear from seamlessly no where, ending the other beings life. The Knife looked weak, but held great power. **"Finally, no more witnesses. After this, the others ain't gonna no what happened... Six, Alex and your stupid followers... prepare yourself, for I am coming... and your disgusting little family better prepare themselves Alex, cause' the very embodiment of HATE is on its way"**

* * *

 _ **Follow(s)**_

 _ **Blackestreaches**_

 _ **FFG-559 August**_

 _ **Frost Thorn**_

 _ **Gold of Termina**_

 _ **Phoenix Champion**_

 _ **Potat0**_

 _ **Random guy dude**_

 _ **Vlad Tempest**_

 _ **buzzsaw935**_

 _ **redcollecter**_

 _ **steeliesthawk12**_

 _ **thedark2**_

 _ **Favorite(s)**_

 _ **Blackestreaches**_

 _ **Count Sinner**_

 _ **brainlessdragon**_

 _ **buzzsaw935**_

 _ **redcollecter**_

 _ **steeliesthawk12**_

 _ **thatdog2001**_

 _ **thedark2**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **buzzsaw935 - Thanks for all your help, much appreciated**_

 _ **xXxMLGGUYxXx - Of course, these are Wastelanders.**_

 _ **SentinalCorcra - Thanks for the kind words**_

 _ **Guest - I know, but in this AU-ish type story Six charges still**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks everyone for reading this, awesome! Hope this chapter is too your liking, and big thanks too buzzsaw935. You the MVP!**_


End file.
